Baby Makes Three
by LadyVeronika
Summary: She was in a situation she'd never thought she'd be in; broken hearted, on the verge of falling in love with someone else, and pregnant. Guess she should have listened to her brother all along when he told her to stay away from his friends. Ace/Oc/Eyeball


_**Baby Makes Three**_

**_Chapter One: Unexpectedly Expecting_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize! I only own Tessa Tessio._**

"Congratulations Miss. Tessio, you're pregnant"

Tessa felt her heart plummet to her feet as she balled her hands into fists to keep them from shaking. "...Are you sure Doc?"

"100 percent sure. I see from your reaction this is unexpected"

"You can say that again"

-

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ she thought as she made her way home after the doctors appointment. _'What the heck am I going to do?'_

By the time Tessa got home her stomach was in knots and unshed tears were burning the backs of her eyes. She wiped at her eyes before stepping into the Tessio household.

"Anyone home?" she called pushing the door open and stepping in.

"Tessa is that you?" Vern, her younger brother called from the kitchen.

Tessa rolled her eyes, "Yes Vern it's me. Who else would it be?"

He poked his head out of the kitchen. "Oh right. Say can you make me some sandwiches? I'm starving"

"Vern I just got home from work, can't you give me a break?"

"Fine, I'll just starve!" he whined disappearing back into the kitchen.

"You're not going to starve" Tessa told him entering the kitchen anyways and going to the cupboard to get out a loaf of bread. "What kind do you want?"

Vern's face lit up, "Peanut butter, jelly and banana's. I like banana's with my peanut butter. Say could you make more? I'm meeting Teddy down at the lake to do some fishin'"

"Sure Verno. But go take that shirt off. That's your good school shirt and mama will have a fit if you get it dirty"

"Good call" and he hurried out of the kitchen.

As Tessa prepared the sandwiches she thought about what she was going to do. She was going to have a baby, her parents were going to go ape no doubt, as a matter of fact so was the daddy.

At that thought she heard a car pull up just as Vern came back into the kitchen. "Oh no Billy's home" he groaned as he put the sandwiches in a brown paper bag.

"Relax Verno. Here take these and get out of my hair" she said nudging him out of her way. "And be back before 11 tonight. I promised mama and pop's that I'd look after you this weekend" she called as he hurried out of the house.

"What's in the bag Verno?" she could hear her older brother Billy's voice.

"Hey those our mine!"

"Oh sandwiches, right on"

Tessa rolled her eyes and hurried out into the front of the house where her brother's were arguing.

"Billy stop, leave Vern alone" she told him sternly.

"Always have to get your sister to stick up for you" Billy snapped at Vern as he throw the bag at him. "Get outta here before I kick your fatass"

Vern took off and Tessa shook her head as Charlie Hogan, one of Billys friends hooted with laughter. "I'm your sister too dork. And I made you some sandwiches also"

Billys face lit up, "You're alright Tess" he said as he and Charlie entered the house.

Tessa followed them in and headed upstairs to change from her waitressing uniform into something more comfy. She tried not to look at her stomach in the mirror as she pulled her shirt over her head.

-

When she went backstairs the boys were sitting on the couch drinking some brews and finishing off the sandwiches. "Where's mom and pop?" Billy asked as Tessa flopped down on the couch.

"Don't you ever listen Billy? They went to Grandma's for the weekend" she shook her head taking the remote for the television from Charlie.

"Oh yeah right. You know what this means?" he smirked. "Party!"

"Party, party, party!" Charlie called.

"No, no party" Tessa stuck her tongue out.

"You're no fun. Maybe I should call Ace over here to loosen you up a bit" he smirked.

"No, no Ace. I don't want to see him right now"

"Why you two have a fight or something?" Charlie asked.

"I don't want to talk about him"

"Oh. She's just mad he was out chasing skirt" Billy stated matter of factly.

Hearing that made her stomach even more upset. "Just shut up Billy!"

Before anyone could say anything else they heard the roar of an engine outside the house. Tessa closed her eyes and cursed her luck. Speak of the devil himself.

"Hey homo's" Ace Merrill greeted Billy and Charlie as he stepped into the house. "Tessa" he grinned at her. He was closely followed by Eyeball Chambers and Vince Desjardins.

"Ran into your faggot brother, he almost pissed himself" Ace laughed as he sat down right beside Tessa and drapped his arm around her.

She slipped out from under him and headed into the kitchen, out to the back porch. "Guess she's still mad at me?" she heard Ace say in a mocking tone.

Tessa bit her lip as the tears threatened to spill again. For some unknown reason she had fallen in love with him, for two years they were on again off again. She was the only girl Ace actually showed feelings for then he turned around and cheated on her. She should have known he'd never change and now she was in a big mess.

"Hey you okay?"

She turned her head to see Eyeball and she breathed a sigh of relief. Eyeball had become a really good friend of hers, it was no secret he had a thing for her but she was off limits because she was Ace's, up until two months ago.

She just wanted to throw her arms around him and cry onto his shoulder but she held it in. "Yeah I'm okay"

"Really? Cuz you don't seem yourself" he lit a cigarette and peered at her. "Somethings different with you"

Her heart sped up, there was no way people could tell she was pregnant already, was there?

She shook her head, "No nothing different! Why do you say that?"

He just shrugged, "I don't know, never mind" he then reached out to tuck her long brown hair behind her ear but before he touched her he withdrew his hand quickly. They wouldn't, couldn't touch with Ace so close.

"Hey girls what's going on?" Ace appeared.

"Nothin'" Eyeball shrugged.

Tessa ignored him. "Hey don't be coping an attitude with me Tessio" Ace growled.

Tessa looked him in the eye but before she could say something she felt her stomach roll. She pushed past him and Eyeball and hurried into the bathroom to be sick.

And that's when she finally cried.

-

Tessa laid in her bed waiting, she knew he was going to come. And two seconds later she heard him climbing up to her window.

She turned around to face him just as he climbed through. "Made it" he smirked. "Had to wait for Billy to pass out before I came"

She sighed with relief and beckoned for him to come to her.

He did and she wrapped her arms around him inhaling his scent of cigarettes, beer and something manly. It wasn't the greatest scent but it was Eyeballs scent, and it suited her just find.

He then kissed her passionately. "God I've been wanting to do that since this afternoon" he said pulling away from her to look her in the eye.

"I've been waiting for you to do it since this afternoon" she gave him a small smile. For now her problem was pushed into the back of her mind as Eyeball took ahold of all her senses.

"I've been waiting to do something else too" he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

And with that he pushed her back and worked his magic, now all thoughts gone completely.

-

**_I'm a huge fan of Stand By Me. If you can't tell already my favourite characters are Eyeball and Ace so this fic will mainly revolve around Eyeball, Ace and Tessa. _**

**_Sorry things were a little slow at first but I wanted to show the sibling relationships first because they're going to play a somewhat important part later on. I also hope I throw a curve ball in there with Eyeball, though you already probably saw it coming. Now before I get any questions, no I will not tell you who the daddy is!_**

**_With that said I hope you enjoyed it and please review?_**

**_Next chapter will be up as soon as I get some feedback-positive or negative. I take it all._**


End file.
